The other side of you
by JammyWammy
Summary: Despite the cold treatments and the death glares that he would constantly give his wife, Vegeta shows a different side of him during their alone time, in the bedroom, to be specific. Oneshot. Rated M for juicy lemon.
**Hi! This is my first DBZ fic. Hope you lemon lovers enjoy this one.**

 **Warning: Intense lemony goodness and some language.**

Some people would shake their heads everytime they would witness how cold Vegeta was towards his wife, Bulma. He would always scoff every single time she would approach him with a hug, he would scream obscenities when she would plant a kiss on his lips or his cheek, he would click his tongue everytime she would express her love for him. But Bulma didn't mind all that, for she knows what he was like behind closed doors, her and only her would know about that.

She loved how those cold eyes would darken and burn with lust, how his tongue would run on the thin line of his lips, how his vice grip would tighten on the nape of her neck when he kissed her, how the scowl on his face would indicate how much she pleasured him.

 _I need to fuck you, hard and fast._ Was what he whispered so huskily on her ear before he bit her earlobe when she was doing the dishes for the night, her breath hitched and her body felt hot all over as she felt him shove past her, probably to go to their bedroom to get ready for their night of passion. Bulma quickly finished her work, made sure that Trunks was sleeping soundly and safe in his room before she made her way to the bedroom she shared wih her husband.

She gently went inside and she didn't get the chance to close the door when she suddenly felt herself being shoved and pinned on the wall, while Vegeta savagely attack her mouth which she gladly returned. She moaned before he reached for the door to close it with a click. Bulma lifted her right leg to let it rest on his hip while he pressed his hardened member of her hot core, he groaned and she smirked on his mouth before he pressed into her again. Then he pulled her away from the wall without leaving her swollen lips and they staggered towards their bed before Vegeta pushed her downwards making her shriek in excitement. He planted a knee on the side of her hips before he leaned down to kiss her passionately again, Bulma reached for the hem of his black wife beater before she hastily pulled it over his head, momentarily separating them from their kiss before he leaned down again to crash his lips with hers again a moan. Vegeta snaked his hands under her shirt before he set aside her bra cup, then he began to run his thumb over her already hardened nipple, emitting a soft moan from her.

"Vegeta... Please..." Bulma pleaded breathlessly.

"Please what?" He whispered huskily into her ear before he licked her earlobe, she gasped before she spoke.

"I need you now... Inside me..." And with that, he suddenly ripped her shirt earning him another gasp, then he placed his forefinger under the middle of her bra before he lifted it up forcefully to rip it in half, exposing her sweet breasts to him, he leaned down to lick and suck on the left one while he pinched the nipple of the other. Bulma threw her head back while she grabbed his raven hair, for a while, the sound of sucking and moans surrounded them then the hand that was pinching her nipple made its way south towards her soaking folds, he started rubbing her over her panties while he still sucked on her hardened bud, Bulma suddenly lifted her hips upward, wanting more of his touch, he set her panties aside so he touch her soft, bare flesh. She whimpered as her started rubbing on her sensitive clit and he was enjoying her wetness all over his fingers before he shoved one inside of her, Bulma gasped when she felt him applying pressure on her nub and she couldn't help but lift her hips up again.

"More... Please..." She begged, Vegeta growled at her neck.

"Come for me." He said firmly while he applied more pressure, he started pinching and playing with her nipple again before sobbing gasps escaped her. After a while, she let out a strangled cry as reached a mind blowing climax, Vegeta smirk as he felt her wet muscles tightening around him. "Good girl." He growled against her ear.

"Please..." Bulma pleaded once again.

"Please what?" He said in a low voice.

"Please... Inside me... Please..."

"Inside you, what." He said huskily as he began to straighten up in a kneeling position.

"Please... Just fuck me..." And with that, he ripped her panties before he pushed down his own sweat pants and kicked it away. He lifted her legs up then he positioned himself with his knees on either side of her hips. He began stroking his length while he stared into Bulma's face, his eyes predatory and dark with lust for the exposed woman beneath him. The blue haired inventor shuddered from his stare and she let let out shriek of surprise when he suddenly drove into her without warning, he didn't waste another second and he started pounding into her while he grunted with his every thrusts. Bulma threw her head back while she moaned loudly, her body rocking back and forth from the powerful movements of his hips. He slammed into her harder that their flesh were smacking together loudly, she whimpered when she felt herself building up once again.

"Mine." He growled possessively while pounded harder into her, he couldn't contain his own moans and groans from the incredible feeling as he stroke himself inside of her tight and wet center. "All mine."

"I'm all yours..." Bulma said breathlessly before she let out another loud moan, Vegeta pulled out before he forcefully turned her around, she supported herself on her hands and knees before he started rubbing his tip against her entrance.

"Please..." Bulma pleaded before he slammed into her from behind, her tight core covering his huge erection entirely. He gripped her hips tightly before he started thrusting into her again, harder and faster than ever before. Bulma felt that she was going to pass out from the pleasure he was giving her and she was glad of the pleasure she was giving him as well, she could hear it from his loud grunts and groans. He leaned down to grab her breasts but he never lost his rhythm, then he started licking and sucking on her back before he pushed her down so that she was lying on her stomach, then he slammed into her from that position. She was so wet and he knew that the sheets were being soaked from their hot lovemaking.

Bulma tightened her her insides for him and she smiled when she heard him gasp.

"Oh shit... Yes, Bulma." He said as he buried his head on the side of her neck. Bulma suddenly let out a scream when her orgasm came hard without warning, she had never felt it that way before and she couldn't help but shudder all over while Vegeta continued his powerful movements inside of her, her clenching flesh triggered his own release afterwards, he supported himself up with his arms then he slammed his pelvis into her behind while he let out his strangled cry, he blew his load inside of her while he lifted her hip a little for a more delicious angle, he slammed one last time before he threw his head back with a loud, long, throaty moan escaping his throat, Bulma loved the sound of that everytime and she would pay good money to hear that. He let go of her hip before he leaned down to rest his face on the crook of her neck while he was still inside her.

"I love you..." Bulma said, she heard him scoff but she just smiled it off, her smile grew wider when he kissed her cheek before he pulled out of her to lay beside her.

"Sleep." He ordered firmly before he wrapped an arm over her back, Bulma smiled as she stared at his face, it was on it's usual scowl but she loved that about him, minutes later, her eyes started to slowly close until sleep took over them both.


End file.
